


Teaspoon :: Hurt me by finmagik

by skinsuit



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He promised he'd never hurt her again. But what if that's what she wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

 

 

Hurt me by finmagik

**Summary:** He promised he'd never hurt her again. But what if that's what she wanted.  
 **Rating:** Adult  
 **Categories:** Sixth Doctor  
 **Characters:** Peri Brown, The Doctor (6th)  
 **Genres:** Het  
 **Warnings:** BDSM  
 **Challenges:** None  
 **Series:** None  
 **Published:** 2009.11.25  
 **Updated:** 2009.12.05

 

Hurt me by finmagik

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

The Doctor and Peri walked into the TARDIS. They were soaked, and his trusty rainbow umbrella had been broken by the wind.

"'Let's go to the gardens of tranquility,' you said. 'It'll be relaxing,' you said. It was awful!" Peri exclaimed as she dripped onto the TARDIS floor.

"I object to the generalization 'awful'! We were having quite a good time until it started to rain," the Doctor said, stripping off his wet coat.

"Rain, Doctor? It was a fucking downpour!" Peri said.

"Language, Peri!" the Doctor scolded. "I am not having that kind of talk on my TARDIS."

"Then you decided we should walk a mile in the rain to the tea house, because 'it's always open'. It wasn't due to the rain!" Peri shouted.

"How was I supposed to know the blasted tea house would be closed?!" the Doctor said.

"Then it was three miles back to the fucking TARDIS!" Peri yelled.

"Don't curse!" the Doctor yelled back.

"Oh, that's rich! Every time this thing malfunctions, you swear a blue streak in Gallfreyan trying to fix it!" Peri shouted.

"What are you saying exactly, mmm?" the Doctor accused.

"You are a hypocrite! A big, fat hypocrite!"

"Hypocrite?! Hypocrite!? HOW DARE YOU!" he thundered.

"Yeah, I said it," she said, her eyes flashing. "What are you going to do about it? Shout at me some more?!"

"I should--- I should---..." he began.

"What? Kick me off the TARDIS?" Peri asked.

"NO!" he said.

"Hit me?" she challenged.

"WHAT?! NO, a thousand times no!"

"Ha, you talk big, all shouting and bluster, but when it comes down to it, that's all you are!" she shouted.

"Peri, I'd never hurt you!" he protested.

"Yeah, right. You did it before."

"I wasn't in my right mind!" he replied.

"You haven't been in your right mind since you regenerated!" she yelled.

Suddenly, fury filled his eyes. He was transported beyond mere temper to rage. He didn't seem to see her but approached her slowly. She didn't back down. Instead she stared at him, defiant and waiting for it. He raised his hand.

"I---I---- You---You---little bi---" he began. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You didn't mean that, did you, Peri? We are both wet and angry."

"I did go too far, Doctor," Peri said, sounding calm.

He opened his eyes and forced himself to smile. "Friends again?" he asked, offering her his hand. She looked down and took it.

He bent down to kiss her cheek. Then suddenly she turned and he found himself kissing her lips. Startled, he began to draw back. She squeezed his hand and bit his lower lip hard and as he cried out in pain. She darted her tongue into his open mouth and kissed him deeply and forcefully. He could taste her and the metallic tang of his own blood.

Then, abruptly, she released him. He stared at her in shock.

"Peri, my dear, what's come over you?" he asked.

"What are you going to do?" she said.

"You want me to do something?"

"Punish me," she said.

"What do you mean? You're not a child. I can't punish you. Perhaps I should look up Freud to get you examined," he said.

She sighed. "Look, Doc."

"Don't call me that."

"Fine, Doctor. You know when you strangled me...." she said.

"A terrible mistake for which I'm deeply sorry."

"...Let me finish....I've never been more terrified in my life...but I was excited, too...you know...'excited'?" she admitted.

He made a face. "You were aroused, by that!?"

"Yes, I was also afraid and confused. I wanted you to do something like that again. But I was worried you would. So I read up on it in the TARDIS library," she said.

"The TARDIS has books on that?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, it does."

"So you want me to....hurt you?" he said. "You do need your head examined."  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=34165>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He promised he'd never hurt her again. But what if that's what she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *

 

 

Hurt me by finmagik

**Summary:** He promised he'd never hurt her again. But what if that's what she wanted.  
 **Rating:** Adult  
 **Categories:** Sixth Doctor  
 **Characters:** Peri Brown, The Doctor (6th)  
 **Genres:** Het  
 **Warnings:** BDSM  
 **Challenges:** None  
 **Series:** None  
 **Published:** 2009.11.25  
 **Updated:** 2009.12.05

 

Hurt me by finmagik

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

  
As the guard locked the door behind them, the Doctor looked around the cell. The walls were a dingy grey, and there was a foul-smelling bucket in the left hand corner. In the right hand corner was a dirty, stained, mattress. The light above them flickered.

It had been two weeks since their ill-fated visit to the gardens of tranquility. He had been avoiding any close contact with Peri, keeping their conversations light and superficial. But now here they were, trapped together.

"They are going to kill us, aren't they?" Peri asked.

"I suspect that is their intent," the Doctor said. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. I'll get us out of here."

"And if you don't?" Peri asked.

"That isn't a possibility, my dear," he said.

"You know, this is all your fault!" Peri accused.  
  
"My fault?! My fault? How was I supposed to know we were picnicking near a terrorist camp!?" the Doctor said.  
  
"You're the Time Lord. You are supposed to know these things!" Peri said. "You're useless!" And she stepped over to him and began to hit him.

"OW! Peri, stop!" he said.

She didn't stop, and the slaps, the kicks, and the insults continued. He couldn't let her do this; his temper mounted. He grabbed her flailing hands and held her by her wrists.  
  
"I'm sick and tired of you! You arrogant bastard!" she screamed and kicked him.

The pain and anger mixed inside of him like poison, acid, and heat. "STOP THIS NOW!" he ordered.

She shot him a look. There was high color in her cheeks, her lips were red, and her breasts heaved under her top. Inside of him, lust prickled. She was there, hot and struggling in his arms, totally his. He lunged at her, kissing her violently. She bit his lip, and he didn't care. He would have her. He kissed her, biting her lips and neck. Then he slammed against the wall of the cell. The light flickered in a seizure-inducing way. His teeth tore into the soft flesh of her neck as his body pinned hers against the wall. She bucked against him.

"Bastard," she swore quietly into his ear.

He pulled away, his full lips stained with her blood.

And he kissed her with those bloody lips. She responded by nipping at him, but then slipped her tongue into his mouth. His hands moved from her wrists over her breasts, pinching and squeezing as she moaned into his ear. He grabbed her waist and dragged her over to the mattress. He threw her down on it and she bounced. She pulled down her white, lacy knickers, hiked up her short magenta skirt, and smiled at him like a succubus. He unzipped and entered her. It was brutal as he pistoned into her with a possessed fury. She met his thrusts with equal fury. His teeth clamped down on her neck, occasionally leaving them for her lips. It didn't last long. It was over so quickly.

He rolled off her and lay there, recovering from his orgasm. His mind began to clear as his breathing became more regular.

"Rassilon! Oh, Peri, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Can you forgive me?" he asked.

She looked over at him and smiled. "Nothing to forgive, Doctor. I wanted it too. It's exactly how I wanted it."

"You still want me to... hurt you?"

"Yes, and this time I got what I wanted," she said.  
  
He scowled at her and turned away, vowing never again. "I'm taking you back to Earth. I'm not sharing my TARDIS with a companion as deranged as you."

"You like it, don't you?" she asked.

"I decline to comment," he said.

"You like it, feeling powerful and in control, putting the little earthling in her place. I like it too," she said.

"Then how come you... argue so much?" he asked.

"I never said I'd make it easy for you," she replied.

He rolled his eyes. "As soon I get us out of this mess, you are going home."

"Sure," she sighed.

"I don't like this side of you, Peri. You're manipulative and sex crazed.”

"I promise I won't do this anymore, if you keep me in line.”

"Do you know what you're asking?" he said.  
  
"I think so," she said.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=34165>


End file.
